


Viktor Krum imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Viktor Krum imagines.





	Viktor Krum imagines

Excited students were everywhere, chatting so loud that it was a mass of buzzing noise, all you could do was feed off the buzz and became equally excited. The excitement was due to the Yule Ball which was only a few days away, even without a date, you were excited to go.  
“Excuse me.” Someone muttered gruffly and tapped your shoulder.  
You turned to find Viktor Krum smiling at you shyly as he passed you a note and hurried away again, blowing a kiss and watching as you burst into a deep blush.

“What does it say?” One of your friends asked as she hurried over and looked at the note as you read it.  
“Please meet me in the library, Viktor.” You read and smiled to yourself as the girls around you gushed and cooed at the thought.  
“Are you going to meet him?” She asked and you shrugged unsure of the answer.  
“I think I might.” You answered as the group headed back to the dorm but you broke off and hurried to the library.

“You came.” He smiled and you nodded, slightly dazed by the way he smiled.  
“Yes, you asked and I came.” You answered dumbly as your dazed state seemed to clutch hold of you.  
“I wanted to know… if perhaps you would go to the Yule Ball with me?” He asked hopefully and you smiled, nodding shyly in agreement.

********************************************************************************************

You paced back and forth in the dorm room, your dress glittering and swishing around you, nerves fluttering in your chest as you thought about possibly standing him up and not going just to be safe.  
“Just do it, just go.” You whispered and took a deep breath before stomping to the door, making your way through the corridors, smiling at the stragglers who stared at you, unused to seeing you dressed up.

“Wow.” Someone gasped as you hurried down the steps and looked for Viktor.  
You spotted him staring at you, a small smile on his face as he watched you move towards him, kissing the back of your hand once you reached him.  
“You look so beautiful, I am glad I asked you.” He muttered, gently linking his arm with yours as he leads you into the dance, eyes set on you only.


End file.
